Gala Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki
Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów Dodatek Specjalny 1 Gala Gwiazd, przed budynkiem Alex stoi przed budynkiem gali. Alex: Witam drogich czytelników! Jestem Alex. Na pewno mnie pamiętacie. Poprowadzę dzisiaj Galę Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki. Zaraz zaczną przybywać nominowani... Cóż za emocje! Przyjeżdża limuzyna, z której wysiadają Louis i Oscar. Alex: '''Są nasze czarne charaktery, jeden z nich namieszał nieźle w trzech sezonach i zapunktował u czytelników, a drugi wystąpił w jednym sezonie ale i tak zyskał sympatię. Oto Louis i Oscar! '''Louis: Daruj sobie te oficjalną gatkę. Oscar: Właśnie, przejdź lepiej do rzeczy. Alex: Wyluzujcie chłopaki, musicie poczekać na resztę. Przyjeżdża kolejna limuzyna. Wychodzi z niej Blaineley. Blaineley: Z drogi ludzie bo idę! Alex: Właśnie, z drogi, bo przygniecie was swoim wielkim tyłkiem! Blaineley: Ty! Nie pozwalaj sobie! Stoi przed tobą największa gwiazda Totalnej Porażki! Alex: '''Ciekawe... gwiazda która zadebiutowała w jednym odcinku i odpadła w następnym... Przyjeżdżają następne samochody. Z jednego wysiada Courtney, z jednego Duncan i z jednego Heather. '''Duncan: Znowu jakaś nudna gala... pójdę podpalić posterunek policji. Alex: Zapomnij! Zostałeś zaproszony na galę i się z tego nie wywiniesz! Duncan: Gwiazda na gali. Chcesz mieć pod okiem mój autograf? Courtney: Hej ty! Jak mi nie dasz tej nagrody, to cię podam do sądu! A ciebie Duncan też pozwę! Duncan: '''Już się boję! '''Heather: Jesteście tacy dziecinni. Courtney: Znalazła się dorosła! Alex: Stażyści! Niech ktoś ich rozdzieli... Przyjeżdżają następni. Alex: A oto i Damien, Bart i mój imiennik Alex! Alex(2): Ten lepszy Alex. Bartholomew: '''Morda debilu. '''Damien: Ergh... dajcie już spokój. Alex: Widzę, że i Matsu już przyjechał. Siemka! Matsu: Hejka Alex. Co tam? Alex: Muszę witać tych wszystkich ochlapusów i inne wybryki natury. Wejdź lepiej do środka, zaraz się wszystko zacznie. Widzę, że i Agnes się zbliża. Nie wierzę, ciebie też tu zaprosili? Agnes: '''Nie, bo jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. '''Alex: Ergh... nieważne. Pora powitać następną dwójkę gości. Ten pierwszy "Ukhumał" się przez jakiś czas, aż nie odzyskał głosu. Wystąpił w dwóch sezonach znanego reżysera Aikko, i raz opuścił program bo koszmarnie śpiewał. Oto Blake! Blake: No hej. Fajnie że mnie zaprosiliście. Alex: '''Zapraszam do środka. Tam już jest reszta. Ta druga osoba o której mówiłem, jest zamknięta w sobie, nieśmiała i zasłynęła w produkcji Total Drama Island's Next Top Model,której reżyserem jest Forever, oraz w Grecji Totalnej Porażki, której reżyserem jest już wcześniej wspomniany Aikko. Oto Lian! '''Lian: Gdzie... ja jestem? Alex: Na planecie Ziemia. A dokładniej, na Gali Gwiazd Totalnej Porażki. Nie martw się, to nie jest nic strasznego. Zapraszam do środka. Alex patrzy, czy nie ma w okolicy pozostałych zaproszonych. Alex: Mam nadzieję, że się pojawią... Przyjeżdżają kolejne dwie limuzyny, wysiadają z nich Luke i Kamil. Alex: Już jesteście. Fajnie, ale chodźcie już do środka, bo gala się zaraz zacznie. Zza limuzyny wyskakuje Joe. Alex: A ty tu skąd? Joe: Stamtąd. (pokazuje na limuzynę) Alex: '''Nieważne. I tak na galę nie masz wstępu. '''Joe: No weź ziom, nie bądź taki! Alex: Sory koleś, robię to co mi każą. Joe zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. Alex wbiegł do środka i zakluczył drzwi. Joe rozejrzał się. Spojrzał do góry i zauważył szyb wentylacyjny. Uśmiechnął się. Początek gali Alex stoi na scenie z mikrofonem. Na widowni siedzą wszyscy przedtem wymienieni oprócz Joego. Alex: '''Wyczytam teraz tych którzy zostali wytypowani do Nagrody Faworytów Totalnej Porażki. Proszę ich o wejście na scenę. Są to: Bartholomew, Damien i Alex za występ w Totalnej Porażce Podróży Po Świecie, Courtney, Heather i Duncan za najlepsze występy w WTP, PTP i TPwT, Oscar za występ w TP:IW, Louis za machlojki i szachrajstwa w TP:ND i TP:PwC, oraz reszta, których dokonań nie chce mi się już dziś wymieniać czyli: Agnes, Blaineley, Lian, Blake, Matsu i... no nie uwierzycie, i ja! '''Luke: A my?! Alex: Przykro mi. Nie przypadliście do gustu fanom. Kamil: To ciekawe, że w szóstym sezonie (mowa o TP:IW) miałem więcej fanów niż ty! Alex: Niestety to nie ja wybierałem. Nagle rozlega się czyjś krzyk. Wszyscy wytypowani patrzą w górę, a tu Joe zlatuje z krzykiem. Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Spada na pozostałych. Alex: Kto go tu wpuścił?! Luke i Kamil wychodzą. Nagle światła gasną. Alex: Spokojnie, pewnie zabrakło prądu przez chwilę... Wchodzi tłum uzbrojonych ludzi, zabiera wytypowanych i prowadzi ich tylnym wyjściem. ???: 'Nie ociągać się, tylko iść przed siebie! Zostali doprowadzeni do innego pomieszczenia. '???: '''Podpisywać te dokumenty! Nie, ty nie, ty won! Wszyscy podpisali dokument. Ten co mówił zdjął maskę i okazał się być Chrisem. '''Wszyscy: CHRIS??!?!?!?! Chris: Zgadza się! A wy podpisaliście właśnie kontrakt na nowy sezon! Oscar: '''Ty wstrętny oszuście! '''Chris: Wystąpicie w nim, bo... Wszyscy:(z ponurymi minami) PODPISALIŚMY KONTRAKT. Chris: Tak, nie przywidziało się wam czytelnicy, będzie kolejny sezon, zgadza się! Będzie on z tą czternastką dzieciaków i mną jako ultraboskim prowadzącym! (pokazuje się lista uczestników) Chris: Sezon będzie się nazywał Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów! KONIEC :) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów - odcinki Kategoria:TP: TF - Dodatki Specjalne Kategoria:Odcinki